StarCrossed Lovers: Panama Paint Jobs
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Third and final installment in the Star-Crossed Lovers series. Fourteen years later, Dom and Letty are about to find out just how fun a family vacation can be with two teenagers. Three-Shot.


Title: Star-Crossed Lovers: Panama Paint Jobs

Author: SunflowersAndHoney

Rating: K+

Summary: Third and final installment in the Star-Crossed Lovers series. Fourteen years later, Dom and Letty are about to find out just how fun a family vacation can be with two teenagers.

Disclaimer: Just sue me.

* * *

_**Part I**_

_JW Marriott Panama Golf and Beach Resort, Panama, July_

"I just don't understand why I have to be here when all of my friends are at cheer camp for the next month." Harlow huffed plopping down on a luxurious white sofa. She crossed her arms and blew a bubble with her vibrant green gum.

"Oh, boo hoo. You're missing rah-rah camp to be on the vacation of a lifetime. Believe me we're sorry that we're stuck here with you too." Her younger brother, Nico, replied.

"Daddy!" Harlow whined.

"Enough!" Letty interjected. She'd dealt with their bickering in the car on the way to LAX and during half of the plane ride. Letty gave thanks to whatever deity that answered her prayers when Harlow put her earbuds in, tuning everyone else.

"There are two bedrooms on the east side of the house. Go unpack," regulated Dom. The two dismissed teenagers took hold of their suitcases and huffed as they started on their way. Luckily, they wouldn't have to spend this entire trip suffering alone. Mia and Brian were in the villa beside Dom and Letty's, along with the O'Connor kids, Santana and Jack. If push came to shove, they'd pawn them off to their favorite aunt and uncle.

Letty groaned and pressed her hands and face against Dom's strong chest. "Why? How did we get stuck with two brats?"

"Well," Dom draped his arms around her neck, holding her to him, "I recall some brat behavior from both of us when we were that age."

Pulling her head back, Letty gave Dom a look. "I beg your pardon, baldy, but I was _never_ a brat."

"Fuck me if I'm wrong," Dom tangled both of his fists into her dark hair, "but weren't you the one who called the cops on me for disturbing the peace?"

"You had some girl screaming at three in the morning." Dom didn't look convinced, so she added, "_On a Tuesday_." He face was still deadpan. "With your headboard _banging_ against my wall."

"Bratty move."

"Bite me."

Dom's fists, still gripping her hair, pulled a little tighter, effectively tilting her head further back so he could kiss her.

"If it helps, I was thinking about you the whole time."

"Aww," she began, sarcastically, and tapped his cheek, "it doesn't."

Dom grinned as she pulled away from him, turning to see the view. It was breathtaking. The floor to ceiling windows took up half of the room and plush, white furniture tastefully occupying the rest.

"I can't believe this is the first trip we've taken since we were pardoned." She crossed her arms over her chest and took in the fact that she was actually in Panama.

"Well," he stood next to her, his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts, "we took the time to properly raise our kids, and we did a good job, Let."

"I know. Still, it's good to get out of LA for a while. I hate to admit it, but all of that jet setting when we were on the run was exciting."

"I think so too."

Harlow and Nico, while brilliant in their own right, had been sheltered from their parents' spotty past. Dom and Letty didn't want them going to school bragging that their parents were international criminals who'd beat the system. As far as the sixteen- and fourteen-year-olds knew, Dom and Letty were hardworking mechanics at the family garage with their Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian.

"Daddy, can we go swimming?" Harlow asked, coming around the corner.

Since birth, Harlow was a daddy's girl. She hardly ever asked Letty for much, except when Dom told her no. Nico was Letty's baby. He was always attached to Letty's side, or hiding behind her leg.

"There's a beach and a pool out back. Pick one and suit up."

She turned on her heel and started down the hall, yelling, "Nico, we're going to the beach!"

"Does she always have to be in cheerleader mode?" Dom asked his wife.

"Better than her being in 'I hate mom and worship dad' mode." Letty pouted.

"Don't be jealous."

"Shut up." And with that, she turned on her heels as well and walked down the hall, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

* * *

_El Faro Beach, Panama, 2:06PM_

The heat was fucking brutal. Letty sat in the shade of a raised canopy drinking ice cold mint water. The heavy drapes blocked out the beating sun and beside her, Dom lie with one arm covering his eyes, snoozing peacefully.

It was a good thing, too. Because when Letty looked up from her iPad, she saw her daughter smiling her vibrant smile in the face of a tall, semi-muscular kid who looked as if he was probably running the weakest game ever. Harlow nodded at something he said and then he smiled as well, obviously with relieved that she agreed to something. Harlow glanced over at the general direction of her parents and Letty turned her head slightly to the right, hoping it seemed as if she was just enjoying the view behind her dark wayfarer sunglasses.

Obviously it worked because they went back to their conversation, keeping it brief before they separated. Harlow ran into the ocean to jump on the back of her little brother, laughing loudly as she did so.

Smirking, Letty looked back down at her iPad, tapping at the screen. Her daughter was up to _something_ that was for sure.

* * *

After a traditional Panamanian dinner, courtesy of their villa kitchen staff, the Ortiz-Toretto clan retired to the backyard for some relaxation. The sun was setting in hues of blue, purple and pink. Dom rested on a pool chair, his legs crossed at the ankles and hands behind his head. Letty snuggled next to him, one of her legs draped over his and her head on his chest. It was strange, this domesticity they'd found themselves in; neither thought they'd ever be here, but it was felt amazing.

"Ask him." Nico whispered.

"No, you ask, Dad." Harlow hissed back. They were sitting along the marble edge of the pool with their feet in the cool water.

"Ask Dad what?" Dom asked, hearing the exchange.

"Daddy," Harlow started in her most innocent voice, "there's a fair in town tonight. Can we go with Santana and Jack?"

"Who's driving?"

"Santana is taking Aunt Mia's loaner."

Dom looked at Letty for approval. The brunette arched her eyebrow at him and looked back at her kids.

"I'll call Aunt Mia to make sure it's okay."

* * *

"Drive safe. Eyes on the road. No texting and driving." Mia fussed.

"I know." Santana sat in the driver's seat, Harlow in the front passenger seat and Nico and Jack in the back.

"Be safe."

"K, bye." Seventeen-year-old Santana started the engine and before another warning could be uttered by her mother, she gave a half-wave and sped off towards the villa's entrance.

Dom and Mia glanced at each other. "Your kid is a speed demon."

"Pot meet kettle."

"Whatever." He kissed her cheek. "Night, sis."

"Night."

Dom entered the estate again, padding barefoot across the wood floors. He plopped down on the couch. Hearing the door close, Letty poke her head around the hallway corner. Seeing her tired husband, she decided to have some fun with him. Leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed and eyebrow cocked, she mentioned, "You do know they're not really going to a fair, right?"

"Why would they lie?"

"Because they're teenagers. And we're their parents."

Dom leaned forward, no longer relaxed. "Where do you think they went?"

Letty shrugged, nonchalantly and glanced at her nails. "I don't know. First, they will probably do the dump and dodge; you know, drop the boys off at the actual air, if there is one, and then tell them they'll be right back."

"And then?"

"Well, honey, I don't know, but your daughter is probably meeting a boy somewhere."

"What?!"

"Relax, she can't be a virgin forever."

"_WHAT_?!" Dom shot up from the couch, his fists clenching and his heart racing. God, why was it so amusing to get him so worked up over nothing.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" Letty laughed, crossing the room to him. She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled her husband's strong thighs. "But if it'll help you relax," she kissed one side of his lips, "Brian put a tracker in the car." She kissed the other side.

"It doesn't help."

Letty smirked, pulling her tank top off.

"Oh, but that certainly does."

She pressed her lips to his, but he pulled away, pointing a finger in her face. "She'll be a virgin until I'm dead, got it?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**_Up Next: What the kids are up to._**


End file.
